


I'm trying to Understand

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: I felt a touch annoyed with Sydney at her reaction to Maggie when she was trying to comfort her after the Neshama drama. And everytime I listen to my wlw playlist and those words get heard by my ears, the annoyance gets renewed. Today it was enough to get me to write my thoughts down. Ok spoiler... this is maybe just wishful thinking and probably highly unlikely but anyway.. I got it out in one sitting so I guess I was inspired or something.Gifting it to @AnnNette and @Silasfinch because 1. She is my No1 Fan and 2. for always supporting me through encouraging words and allowing me to get first view of your fics ;)





	I'm trying to Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnNette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/gifts), [silasfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/gifts).



“What would your family do if you didn’t marry Herschel?” I asked her after an uncomfortable silence. I had been sitting on the bench next to her for a few minutes already but she hadn’t opened her mouth once. I was tired of the tension between us and just wanted to help her. Ok, of course I had a reason of my own too. My little secret. The secret that I was sort of madly in love with this passionate and most definitely obstinate doctor in front of me and I needed to know if I at least had a chance before I fell deeper. But I knew nothing would stop my already infatuated heart but I asked her anyways waiting with bated breath for reply.

She shook her head rather vehemently and turned to face me. Her eyes were filled of sorrow but only for a few seconds. Blinking I saw two eyes glaring back at me. I was quite taken aback to be honest.

  
“You don’t understand” She said pointedly as she glared with cold eyes at me. Once I’m married, when my husband wants to have sex with me, he throws his yarmulke on the bed”

I internally puked at that. Being such a feminist at heart I couldn’t ever not condemn these sort of antiquated traditions and expectations of females. I managed to keep my face void of my inner turmoil with much hardship.

 “So don’t you dare say this is about you or that you understand.” Sydney almost shrieked back at me.

I understood that this was just Sydney lashing out. She wasn’t seeing the other picture that Neshema was happy now. So I tried to tell her but all I got was another offended look but she didn’t say anything.

I found her taking one last glance at me before getting up to go. It was like she was sizing me up but also checking me out?

But there was no way I was going to let her go this time, so I got up just as quickly as she had.

“What do you mean I don’t understand?”  I demanded whilst reaching out to grab her hand and in so doing thwarting her plans of escape. She was doing what she always did.

 

Run and hide from the issue or whatever she thought of it as

 

Avoiding the problem never helped anyone.

 

 

As her friend (and hopefully, in my mind, something more) I couldn’t allow her to do this.

 

She was staring back at me, half offended that I had stopped her and half shocked.

“Neshama is happy. That much I understand. The rest I am trying to understand” I softened my grip and tone of voice, “When someone is trying to understand, the correct procedure is not to push them away!”

 

Sydney was staring down at the floor, trying with her everything not to have to look me in the eye.

I felt bad suddenly for confronting her and possibly making her hate me just a little bit.

 

But then I felt that little itch of hope break forth.

Trying to sound as calm and patient as ever I asked her again. “What would your family do if you didn’t marry Herschel?”

She looked up at me again, her face ablaze with curiosity. “What?”

“I mean…..” I paused trying to decide if I should do this and how I should say it. Eventually my ever adventurous and sometimes self-destructive spirit got the better of me. “I mean, what would your parents do if, say, you were to marry someone else”

 

I watched as she crinkled her eyebrows and titled her head. Even with her curiosity she still had that expression she had had when I first met her. Partly not impressed.

Upon me not answering her unvoiced question she sighed. “Who else would I marry, Maggie? The man in the moon?”

 

Ouch, ok that hurt.

“Me”

 It came out more of as a whisper but she still heard it. I witnessed her previous porcelain white cheeks diffuse with a delicate pink blush. I felt a little proud of myself at that even if she answered in the negative. Her reaction had been slow if anything so that could mean that upon constant harassing she might seriously consider it. She hadn’t recoiled in disgust so that was good.

“What do you mean you?” Her tone was careful.

“I mean what would they do, say, if you were to marry a woman that just turned out to be me? What would they do or say?”

Sydney cleared her throat and tried in vain to get her cheeks to their natural shade. “Hypothetically speaking... Let’s say I would. They would disown me and act as if I was dead just like Neshoba’s parents. Hypothetically speaking that is.” She finished as if to emphasize a point that it would never happen.

“I didn’t say hypothetically though.” I crossed my arms feeling a slight bit annoyed. I didn’t want to be some hypothetical situation anymore.

 

“We shared one kiss which honestly meant nothing.”  


“Wait” I interrupted her rudely, “There is no way you are claiming that it meant nothing again. If it did, would you have done it?”

“OK, fine it didn’t mean nothing.”

“Ok fine” I answered trying to mimic her as accurately as possible. My ego had been wounded once too many times with this woman.

“That kiss didn’t mean nothing for me and to be perfectly honest it has been running on repeat in my head ever since your lips had touched my own. I know this is sudden, but we are both adults and running away from things or people has NEVER helped anyone. We don’t have to start with marriage but maybe one day….. I mean you don’t need your family if you got me right.” I gave her my signature cheeky grin.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

“And if possible I would love to be given the opportunity to continue that kiss where we left off. Maybe this is all very bad timing and all but I can’t go another day without at least telling you this” I said making sure to look her right in the eye.

 

I noticed the blush rising again. There was silence for at least a whole five minutes.

“Sydney” I enquired cautiously. Her hand felt like fire in my own.

“Do you mean that?” Sydney asked while watching for any signs of denial on my face.

“Yes, of course. Maggie Lin doesn’t mince her words” I said teasingly but inwardly I felt like my heart would pop at any moment from the anticipation and hope.

 

“Ok” Sydney eventually said after what felt like a whole year.

“Ok,” I said cautiously as I leant in ever so slowly, watching for any signs of distress or discomfort. She didn’t pull back but her expression was one of a cornered cat.

Maybe this wasn’t the right time at all. I was about to pull away when I felt shaking hands grab my waist and closing the space between us …. And our lips.

 

It felt like fireworks and I never wanted to let go or stop.

No kiss had ever felt so good. No lips had ever tasted so good. No body had fit so well against my own.

 The teaser of a kiss we had shared earlier was nothing to this. And yes, Sydney was dangerously passionate. There was a slight chance that I was now beyond head over heels in love with a certain Sydney Katz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Going to try write some other wlw ships soon. If anyone has prompts they want to see in either Teriah, Roisa, or any that I like that you know about... please let me know and ill try my "Quill" at them.


End file.
